


My knight in plaid

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender Derek Hale, Derek-centric, M/M, Mentions of past-abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: Derek loves his job he does but honestly he could go without the people not respecting his personal boundries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @bulletblaze thank you for this prompt  
> AU prompt: Derek is a bartender constantly getting hit on and objectified by men and women who have no concept of respect. Enter Stiles, the man who tells them off and gets super defensive. They meet again later on by accident and asks Derek out

Sterek Au

Derek POV

So if you asked Derek he would say he loved his job. He got to meet so many different people every night and there never was really a dull moment. He got to hear so many amazing stories from the patrons. He also owned the bar so that made it all the better. It was his little mark on the world and no one had a say in it.

Most people would assume if they saw Derek that he was not a people person. But it was the opposite; he loved people. Hearing their stories and the noise that they can create around him, he took comfort in it. He had a big family and the bar had become his home since the fire that had spread too fast and was too devastating. The patrons in the bar drowning out anything except the music and their chatter.

There was one downside to being a bartender: He got hit on all the time. Derek was no stranger to the way people saw him. He could smell their lust over the smell of booze. He could feel the way their eyes lingered a bit too long. It made him deeply uncomfortable. He could let it slide if they just looked a little, but it was when they decided to come up and talk to him - that’s where he drew the line. When women would walk up, pulling their tops further down as they made their way over, flirty eyes landing on him, looking at him like he was  _ prey.  _ They would look at him like Kate looked at him. Ready to devour him whole and spit him out, like he was nothing more than an object. He hated it. The look made him cold all over and made him want to get as far away from that stare as possible.

Sure there were sometimes guys that hit on him, but those were few and far between as gay/bisexual guys, if they were looking for a man, would go to one of the gay bars around.

So Derek loved his job, but sometimes it sucked just like every job.

Derek was having a harder day than usual. Sure he got hit on but tonight it seemed like everyone and their mother wanted to flirt with him. This made his expression turn harder and he was sure he was glaring. Most of his responses to people were monosyllabic, coming out as grunts or growls. He felt violated by the majority of the women there. Most people in the room gave him a wide berth.

He’d had it up to his eyeballs with people.  He was thinking of closing early, even though he knew he would never do that. He could deal for three more hours. Just three hours and he could go home to his nice warm bed and forget this day.

He was cleaning a glass when a sharp spicy scent of cinnamon hit his nose along with the scent that can only be described as what pennies taste like. Those two scents, clouding his senses, the scent of arousal and hunger. He glanced up and low and behold a blonde bombshell was walking towards him. Her top was so low cut and short that Derek was pretty sure it wasn’t an actual shirt but a bra of some sort. Sure, she was objectively beautiful, if Derek was into that. But the way she stood screamed ‘I know I’m perfect and you better think so too’. She was almost too perfect: She had the ‘tight’, barely there clothes, her make-up immaculate and every strand of hair in the right place. The look on her face was one of pure hunger, as if she already had Derek in her bed. Derek felt like a bucket of ice was poured onto him. Her demeanor copied Kate’s to a tee. He did _not_ want her to approach him at all. He wanted her as far away as possible from him. He didn’t want her scent all over his bar, for it to stick and make it all he could smell, because he knew after he left he would focus on that scent because she scared him.

When she got to the bar she leaned over it, putting herself in Derek's space, accentuating her cleavage. Derek took a stumbling step back, trying to put distance between them even though the physical bar provided a little bit of space.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you tonight?” She asked him, her voice at a lower breathy octave, trying to sound sexy.

Derek just stared at her blankly, his throat closing up and his mouth becoming dry.

“Can I get you anything?” He squeaked out.

“Oh, sugar,” She said reaching her hand out and tapping his chest. Derek hadn’t even realized she was this close. “I have all I need right here.”

As she continued to stare at him through her lashes, Derek looked around himself, trying to find some way to escape her. He didn’t notice her hooking her hand inside the collar of his henly until he was yanked down so his face was mere inches from hers. From here her scent was even more amplified and it made him shudder. She was too close for comfort and he felt like he was going to puke.

“Oooh, you like that don’t you.” She spoke, obviously taking his shudder for a shiver of pleasure.

He wanted to shake his head and back up from her, but he felt like he was stuck. He felt 16 again, scared of what Kate might do if he stepped out of line.

“How ‘bout you tell me your name, handsome?” She asked.

Derek couldn’t open his mouth to answer her at all or to tell her to let go because the other hand that wasn’t still gripping his collar ran up his pec, stilling at his bicep and giving it a little squeeze.

“Oh I guess you’re a quiet one. I can deal with that. You don’t have to say anything; just stand there and look good.”

Derek gulped and then all of a sudden he could breathe again. She was out of his space. He saw her shocked face and turned to look at a man standing behind her.

This man was beautiful, even with the anger that was coming off of him. He was wearing blue jeans and a plain grey t-shirt and what looked like a polyester bomber jacket. He had broad shoulders and was standing imposingly tall. Moles dotted his face, his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips in a deep frown. His amber eyes were dark and cloudy.

“Ms, I’m going to have to ask you to stop sexually harassing this man at his workplace.” The man spoke.

She let out an amused chuckle “Yeah I wasn’t. Women can’t do that dumbass.”

She gave him an unimpressed look.

“Um, wow. They totally can and if you didn’t fucking notice, you most definitely did. He looked absolutely uncomfortable with your advances. Now, if he was chill with it then yeah, you do you, but he looked most-”

She held up her hand cutting off the man, “Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are?!”

He tilted his head and gave her an amused smile, holding out his hand, “Oh I’m sorry., My name is Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff. Now you really should think of leaving before I charge you with sexual harassment because trust me, I will. And I think I would know what qualifies as harassment, seeing as I am a cop.”

She tried to look unbothered even though, as the man spoke, her eyes had widened and the scent of fear radiated off her in waves.

“Ugh whatever. Fuck you!” She said flipping her hair and stalking off.

“Thanks.” Derek spoke.

The man grinned at Derek, “No problem man I have been watching people hit on you all night and you probably could have handled her, but you looked so unbelievably uncomfortable.”

“I appreciate what you did though., Here. On the house,” he put a pint of beer in front of Stiles.

Stiles made a sound of appreciation and started to drink his beer. Derek wanted to stay and chat with Stiles as he cleaned glasses but he got called by the other patrons. Even as Derek served the other people at the bar for the next 15 minutes, he felt his gaze get drawn to the man who had saved him. Derek watched the way is adam’s apple bobbed when he took a sip and the way his inappropriately long fingers tapped away at his phone screen.

When Stiles finished his beer he stood up, pulled out his wallet, and laid down a wad of cash. Derek was disappointed that he couldn’t go back and talk to him and that, since this was the first time he saw him at the bar, there was a chance he would never see Stiles again.

  
  


It was a week later and Stiles was still on Derek’s mind. He didn’t understand why he couldn't shake the amber eyes from his mind. Well that's a lie, Derek did know. It was because Stiles was the first person to tell someone off who had aggressively hit on him. Most of the other people in the bar ignored it and went on with their business, figuring he could handle it himself.

Thoughts of Stiles kept distracting him as he tried to go about his daily life, to where it was becoming an actual problem. He was more clumsy than normal and if he wasn't tripping, he was zoning out. It was quite embarrassing and his pack liked to tease him mercilessly about it.

So when he ran into someone at the grocery store Derek shouldn’t have been that alarmed by it. 

He felt something solid collide with him and on instinct, Derek stuck out his hands trying to catch whatever it was. When he looked down, his eyes met the amber that had haunted him since last week. A faint blush crawled up Stiles’ cheeks as he looked up at Derek.

Coughing awkwardly, Derek pulled Stiles upright from practically dipping him. Derek’s hands were still on his shoulders but he honestly felt like he couldn’t let go.

With Stiles standing in front of him, Derek in all honesty felt out of breath. Here was the man he was practically obsessing over for a week, in front of him.

“Hey-” Stiles started but trailed off.

“Derek,” He cringed internally, realizing he never gave Stiles his name.

“Derek. Cool, cool. How ya been?” he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“I’ve been ok. What ‘bout you?”

Derek wanted to skip the pleasantries and ask him out, or to fuck, honestly., Whichever came first, Derek would not mind one bit. Now that there was no overpowering stench of that woman or the smell of the bar, Derek got hit with Stiles’ scent like a punch. He had to try and control himself from flashing his eyes. He didn’t know someone could actually smell that good. He smelled like thunder, and power, but with a soft undertone of strawberries. Derek wanted to bury his head in Stiles’ neck just to see if there were more layers to his scent that he couldn’t smell because of Stiles’ body wash. Derek didn’t even realize he had taken a step forward until a hand on his chest stopped him.

“Woah, man. Personal space. Not that I really mind because, like, you’re really hot, but, like, I had to defend your honor. Not that you needed defending, like, last week cause some chick was way too up in your business. So like yeah, personal space- because I totally don't want to have saved some guy who just doesn’t respect boundaries- not that that's you of course-” Stiles rambled on.

Derek took a step back, his face heating up, “Stiles, slow down. It’s fine. I’m sorry.”

Honestly, if Stiles said anything else, Derek didn’t really hear it because he was focusing on the fact that Stiles thought he was hot. Like, sure, people hit on him all the time, but _Stiles thought he was hot_.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Derek blurted out.

Stiles stopped, standing stock still, his entire body becoming ridgid.

”You want to go out with me?” He said slowly, shock becoming evident on his face.

“Yes.” Derek answered matter-of-factly, the ‘of course’ was not hidden at all.

“Um. Yeah, sure, of course, yes!” Stiles rushed out, like he thought Derek was going to take it back.

“Good give me your number so I can text you the details.” Derek said while he pulled out his phone.

They quickly exchanged numbers before Stiles got a call saying that he was late to work. Derek stared at his retreating figure as he jogged away, Derek stood with his shopping cart, barely able to contain his excitement. He was going on a _date_  with Stiles.


End file.
